Field of Invention
The present invention relates to drinking apparatus. The invention relates particularly to a drinking apparatus for pets, especially of a type known as a drinking fountain.
Background to the Invention
Pet water fountains which dispense water to pets are in common usage. Known pet fountains include electronically driven pumps that move water froma reservoir, through a filter and into a bowl as a stream overflowing from the upper end of a drinking spout. This is considered to be advantageous in terms of keeping the water fresh and clean for the pet. Such fountains suffer from the following disadvantages: (1) required continuous operation of the pump to ensure that flowing water is available at all times for the pet; (2) dry running of the pump when water levels are low, which can damage the pump and cause noise that can deter pets from using the fountain. Water level indicators positioned in the reservoir have been employed to stop the pump when the water level is too low for the pump to function. However, this can lead to confusion of the pet when it seeks a drink from the fountain and can cause the pet to seek another, possibly undesirable source of water.
It would be desirable to mitigate at least some of the problems associated with convention pet fountains.